Raven
by Adhana Riddle
Summary: This is a fluffy Oneshote about Tom Riddle and the love of his live, Raven. It's completely AU. Rated K for safety and because I'm paranoid... . Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (only Raven and the plot :)) - it will always belong to JK. If I would, Harry would be a Slytherin and Severus would have never died!

AN: This story is not betaed, so all faults are mine.

* * *

Als Tom Riddle zum Mittagessen in die große Halle kam, suchte er zielstrebig am Tisch der Slytherins nach seiner Mitschülerin Raven Limette. Er war mit der Absicht gekommen, sie in die Kammer des Schreckens zu 'entführen', um ihr dort einige erschreckende Wahrheiten über sich selber zu erzählen und vieles anderes, was ihn seit längerem beschäftigte. Da Raven ein eher ruhiges, verschlossenes Mädchen war, wusste er nicht, wie sie auf all die Sachen reagieren würde, weswegen er ein wenig nervös war. Kurz vor dem Tisch der Slytherins blieb er für einen Moment stehen und atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen und einen coolen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzten. Er sah ein letztes Mal zu ihr, bevor er wieder in seinen zügigen Gehschritt verfiel und weiter auf sie zuging.

„Hallo Raven, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Ein bildhübsches Mädchen am Slytherintisch drehte sich zu Tom Riddle um. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulter.

„Aber wirklich nur kurz Tom, denn wir haben gleich Verwandlung." Tom Riddle sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen durchdringend an.

„Das ist mir egal.", sagte er und lächelte leicht. „Dann lassen wir Verwandlung eben ausfallen!" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie von ihrem Platz hoch. Die anderen Mädchen (sie waren älter bzw. jünger als Raven – sie war das einzige Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang in Slytherin), die Raven umringten, sahen sich verwundert an und richteten dann ihre neugierigen Blicke auf Tom.

„Du bist doch sonst immer so strebsam!", sagte Raven verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist wichtig, dass ich mit dir rede!" Dann umschloss er ihre Hand sehr fest und verließ mit Raven im Schlepptau die große Halle.

Sie folgte ihm durch unzählige Flure und Gänge, bis er vor einem Mädchenklo stehen blieb. Er öffnete die Tür und trat mit ihr ein. Raven sah sich um und erkannte das Klo. Myrtl war vor gerade einmal zwei Tagen hier gestorben. Getötet von einem Basilisken. Doch das wusste niemand. Jeder dachte, es wäre Hagrid und seine Riesenspinne gewesen.

„Was willst du hier Tom?", fragte Raven beunruhigt. Doch Tom antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen lief er zum Waschbecken hinüber und zog sie hinter sich her.

„_Öffne Dich!_", sagte er auf Parsel. Raven sah ihn überrascht an. Er war also der Erbe Slytherins. Er hatte Myrtl getötet.

In der Wand tat sich ein Loch auf, hinter dem ein steil nach unten führender Gang sichtbar wurde. Tom trat näher auf die Wand zu. Dann drehte er sich zu Raven um.

„Bitte!" Er deutete auf den Gang. „Ich folge dir!" Zögernd ging Raven zum dunklen Loch hinüber. Eine kühle, feuchte Luft kam ihr entgegen. Sie sah zu Tom, doch er lächelte nur. Raven wandte sich dem Gang zu und kletterte hinein. Dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich nach unten fallen.

Nach einigen Minuten rutschte sie auf einen harten, ebenen Untergrund. Raven öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Sie war in einer größeren Steinhalle angelangt, in die mehrere rohrartige Gänge mündeten. Die Halle wurde von einer unbekannten Lichtquelle erhellt und verbarg die Gänge in einer unheimlichen Dunkelheit.

Raven erhob sich und stellte sich in die Mitte der Halle. Hier also lebte der Basilisk. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte in einem der Gänge eine alte, riesige Schlangenhaut. Gerade, als sie diese näher mustern wollte, erschien Tom in der Halle.

„Warum hast du mich hierher gebracht?", fragte Raven und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn.

„Ich wollte mit dir reden, schon vergessen?"

„Hier unten?"

„Ja, hier unten. Denn hierhin kann uns keiner folgen!" Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Hast du Angst?", fragte er sie.

„Nein!", sagte sie ruhig. „Selbst wenn du mich nur unter einem Vorwand hier herunter locken wolltest um mich zu töten!"

„Du weißt, wer ich bin?", fragte er überrascht.

„Seit du die Tür geöffnet hast. Ich bin nicht ganz dumm, Tom!"

„Das weiß ich!" Er lächelte und sah ihr in die Augen. „Das war eines der Dinge, die ich dir sagen wollte!"

„Wieso willst du mich wissen lassen, wer du bist? Ich könnte zu Dumbledore gehen und dich verraten!"

„Das würdest du nie tun!"

„Zuvor schickst du deinen Basilisken wieder auf die Jagd, um es zu verhindern!"

„Du weißt von dem Basilisken? Woher?"

„Ich höre ihn, Tom!"

„Du sprichst Parsel?"

„Ja…ich spreche Parsel…" Sie senkte ihren Blick. „Mein Vater wollte, dass ich es kann…deswegen hat er es mich gelehrt. Als Kind musste ich jeden Tag üben…immer hat er neue Schlangen mitgebracht und sie mir vorgesetzt. Ich musste stundenlang mit ihnen reden und nebenbei noch neue Wörter lernen. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie grauenvoll das war. Nie durfte ich mit Freunden spielen oder lesen oder sonstige Dinge tun. Immer musste ich lernen, lernen, lernen…"

„Warum?"

„Weil mich meine Eltern für vollkommen wertlos halten. Ich bin ein Mädchen und Mädchen sind bei uns in der Familie unerwünscht. Mein Bruder ist das Lieblingskind, weil er ein Mann ist…und einen wichtigen Job im Ministerium hat und in der Schule immer gut war…außerdem hat er neun NEWT's bekommen…Und ich muss Parsel lernen, weil mein Bruder dazu nicht in der Lage war. Außerdem denken sie, dass es eine gute Mitgift für meinen späteren Ehemann ist, den ich mir sicherlich auch nicht aussuchen kann…" Plötzlich sah sie auf. Tränen glitzerten auf ihrer Wange. „Kannst du deinen Basilisken nicht doch bitten, mich anzuschauen? Dann brauchen sie nur noch einmal Geld für mich auszugeben…zu meiner Trauerfeier…!" Tom war sprachlos. Jede Träne auf ihrer Wange fraß sich tiefer in sein Herz ein…genauso wie ihr unendlich trauriger Blick. „Bitte hilf mir…" flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Tom sah ihr in die Augen.

"Wenn du mit 'helfen' 'dich töten' meinst, dann lehne ich dankend ab. Deine Eltern müssen wirklich verrückt sein, wenn sie so etwas von dir denken." Tom nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem größeren Stein, auf den sie sich beide setzten.

"Sind sie nicht, denn es ist eine sehr verbreitete Ansicht unter den Reinblütern, dass Mädchen, die in die Familie geboren werden, wertlos sind, da sie nicht für das Überleben des 'ach so heiligen' Familiennamen sorgen und im allgemeinen weniger Einfluss haben, als Männer."

Tom seufzte und sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Du bist nicht wertlos, Raven, sondern der wunderbarste Mensch, den ich je kennenlernen durfte!" Er hob seine Hand und wischte ihr behutsam ihre Tränen von den Wangen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass das, was sie brauchte, nicht nur Trost war, sondern Liebe. Vorsichtig legte Tom seine Stirn an die ihre. „Ich verspreche dir, das ich dich nie wieder alleine lassen werde, Raven. Solange ich lebe, werde ich dich lieben und selbst wenn ich sterbe, werde ich immer bei dir sein!" Dann schloss er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Raven schloss ihre Augen. „Mein Herz gehörte schon immer dir, auch wenn ich es nie gezeigt hab." Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare und atmete ihren süßlichen Geruch tief ein. „Immer wenn du geweint hast und ich es mitbekam, hat mein Herz geblutet. Ich hätte dich so gerne in meine Arme genommen und einfach nur festgehalten. Doch ich wollte mir nie eingestehen, dass ich dich liebe…weil ich die Liebe immer verurteilt habe. Ich hielt sie für den Schwachpunkt im Menschen – doch das ist falsch. Jeder Mensch braucht Liebe…selbst ich…" Seine Finger hatten sich in ihrem dichten, schwarzen Haar verfangen und spielten damit. „Menschen, die nicht Lieben, erkalten und verbittern oder lassen sich zu Taten verleiten, die sie hinterher womöglich noch bereuen." Er spielte hier auf Myrtl und wusste, dass sie es verstand.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Tom Riddle, doch ich habe mir nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst." Sie errötete leicht, war jedoch froh, dass Tom es nicht sehen konnte.

"Ich weiß, Raven. Ich habe dir auch nie gezeigt, dass ich lieben kann." Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und lächelte sie an.

* * *

„Hey, Raven, da bist du ja…wir dachten schon, er hätte dich irgendwohin verschleppt, weil du nirgends zu finden warst." Walburga Black setzte sich am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch neben sie.

„Hat er nicht. Er wollte nur ungestört mit mir reden…Deswegen ist er erst Umwege gelaufen und hat dann einen ausgestorbenen Klassenraum gefunden, den heute keiner mehr benutzt."

„Was wollte er von dir?"

„Reden…"

„Ach…wirklich? Und über was?", fragte Walburga neugierig.

„Hätte er gewollt, dass ich es euch erzähle, dann wäre er bestimmt hier geblieben und hätte es mir in aller Öffentlichkeit erzählt."

„Wo du recht hast…also ist es wirklich geheim?"

„Jaja…", sagte Raven ruhig. Tom hatte sie anschließend an das Gespräch mit in die Kammer genommen und ihr Salazar Slytherins Werk gezeigt. Danach hatte er sie auf seine Arme genommen und wieder nach oben gebracht.

„Schade!", sagte Walburga und goss sich etwas Kürbissaft in ihren Becher. Gerade in diesem Moment erschien Tom Riddle. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Raven und flüsterte ihr etwas zu, was sie zum Lächeln brachte.

„Guten Morgen, Tom!", sagte Walburga und grinste ihn an. „Du willst mir sicher auch nicht verraten, was du ihr gestern gesagt hast…oder?"

„Du bist so furchtbar neugierig!", sagte er und grinste. „Ihr werdet es schon noch früh genug mitbekommen!" Dann packte er sich sein Toast ein und flüsterte ihr noch etwas ins Ohr. Schließlich erhob er sich und – zu Walburgas Überraschung – küsste sie. Dann verschwand er aus der großen Halle.

„Was war das?", fragte Walburga. „Seit wann küsst er dich zum Abschied?"

„Seit gestern!", sagte Raven und nippte verlegen an ihrem Becher mit Kürbissaft.

„Heißt dass, er liebt dich?" Raven nickte leicht. „Tom Riddle liebt dich? Ist es dass, was er dir sagen wollte?" Wieder nickte sie. „Das ist unglaublich…dass er überhaupt in der Lage ist, sich zu verlieben…", sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht…Unser eiskalter Tom hat sich verliebt…unglaublich…"

„Was ist unglaublich?", fragte Lucretia Black, als sie sich neben ihre Cousine setzte.

„Tom Riddle ist verliebt!"

„Tom Riddle ist was?", rief sie überrascht.

„Verliebt!", sagte Walburga.

„Und in wen?" Lucretia sah am Tisch entlang und suchte Tom.

„Er ist nicht mehr hier. Er ist vor einigen Minuten gegangen!", sagte Raven, die sich jetzt auch erhob und nach ihren Sachen griff.

„Nachdem er dich geküsst hat!" Walburga grinste amüsiert.

„Er ist in Raven verliebt?" Auch Lucretias Gesicht begann zu strahlen. „Das ist ja wunderbar!" Raven lächelte leicht verlegen und verließ dann glücklich summend die große Halle. Die Blackcousinen sahen ihr zufrieden hinterher.

„Ich hab sie noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Sie lacht und summt…"

„Wahnsinn. Wir können Tom ewig dafür dankbar sein, dass er sie glücklich gemacht hat!" Lucretia biss in ihr Toast und lächelte vor sich hin.

Die Neuigkeit, dass Tom und Raven zusammen waren, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer bei den Slytherins. Jeder freute sich für die beiden…besonders für Raven. Auch die anderen Häuser erfuhren sehr schnell davon und es brach einigen Mädchen das Herz, die sich in Tom Riddle verliebt hatten und nun all ihre Hoffnungen davon wehen sahen.

* * *

Tom gab seiner Raven alle Liebe, die er hatte und schaffte es, ihr das Gefühl zu geben, nicht wertlos zu sein. Über den Sommer lud sie Tom zu sich nach Hause ein. Dieser schaffte es ihre Eltern zu beeindrucken und sagte ihnen außerdem, dass er Raven, wenn sie beide ihre Schulausbildung beendet hatten, heiraten wollte. Das machte ihre Eltern noch glücklicher, weil sie ihr nutzloses Kind dann endlich los waren.

Tom und Raven heirateten im Sommer '44. Zur gleichen Zeit begann er mit einer Aurorausbildung im Ministerium und wurde einer der erfolgreichsten Schwarzmagierjäger. Den Job als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er abgelehnt, weil er sonst das ganze Jahr von Raven getrennt sein würde. Und das wollte er nicht.

Den beiden wurde ein Sohn und eine Tochter geboren – Rownan Salazar und Syanne Riddle. Raven und Tom liebten beide Kinder – ganz gleich, dass Syanne ein Mädchen war. Ravens Eltern konnten sie nicht verstehen, doch es war ihnen egal, solange sie sich nicht um Syanne kümmern mussten.

Ravens Bruder Atair heiratet ebenfalls, doch seine Ehe blieb kinderlos.

* * *

I really would love to hear your reviews! By the way: that's my first fic, so please don't be to mean...


End file.
